Always
by WillowPhoenix
Summary: Have you ever wandered how Lily really felt about Severus?  Find out here.  They are your common day Romeo and Juliet.  A beautiful friendship, or a beautiful love?  I would love your feedback!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters from the Harry Potter stories nor the harry Potter world itself. This is fan fiction written for amusement only. No copyright infringement on JK Rowling or Warner Brothers is intended.

Lily Evans sat at the crowed table in the Great Hall finishing up her 500 word essay due tomorrow in Transfiguration. It was difficult as always with the Mauraders all around her, making their normal snide comments about Severus. They picked on him more than she could handle, and she made sure to put a stop to it whenever she could. James and Sirius were the most relentless in their taunts. Remus would always try to calm down the situation, but was always on his friend's side in the end.

"Guys, really, that is quite enough." Lily spoke up. "The guy has never done anything to any of you!"

"Look at the way he is ogling you Lil, that is doing something to me." James piped up, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah Lily, he shouldn't be looking at you like that." Sirius spouted as he glared toward Severus's table. "He might be over their undressing you with his eyes."

"I bet he has never even kissed a girl." James snickered as they both started laughing.

"ENOUGH" Lily shouted, looking over at Sev with a clear look of pity. She had always had a soft spot for the boy next door. When they were just young kids in a neighborhood full of muggles he was the only one that understood her. They would spend hours under that old oak tree making flowers appear out of seeds. Her favorite that Sev would make were the daisies. They were beautiful. Lily enjoyed nothing more than laying side by side with him in complete comfortable silence. The warm summer air brushing against their faces, the breeze whistling through the leaves and the magic they shared between only them. However, all of that changed once they started attending Hogwarts. With the houses being divided as they were it was hard being a Gryffindor and trying to befriend a Slytherin. They still shared a connection that couldn't be matched but it only showed in secret. Quite often they would sneak off in the nights and spend their time together. She treasured every minute of it and she knew he did as well.

"Earth to Lily!" James said, pulling her into him. "What are you thinking about beautiful?"

"I am just really tired of all the childish comments James, I just wish you guys would grow up and leave him alone." Lily replied shrugging James's arm off of her shoulder and closing her book. She stood up and excused herself from the table. When she walked past where Severus was sitting she put her head down and just kept walking. She didn't want him to follow her because that would just cause more trouble. If she looked at him now he would see the pain in her eyes and follow her for sure.

She didn't even know where she was walking but she didn't stop. She just kept following her feet until she found herself in an empty room on the 3rd floor. It was like a battlefield in her own heart because she didn't know what to do or what to feel. Severus had always had a very special place in her heart and made her feel as if she was this rare magical being that needed to be held closely and cherished. However, she was still in love with James. He had a charm about him that won everyone over and as much as she'd like to say she hadn't fallen victim to it, it was obvious she had. She wished she could make everyone happy without hurting anyone. Sadly enough though, no amount of magic could ever grant that wish true.

The room was dark and dreary and it fit her mood perfectly. She shuffled over to a bench and dusted it off to sit down. As tears started forming, she dropped her books to the floor. Dust bellowed up for a moment and as it started to settle she caught something out of the corner of her eye. It was a beautiful, familiar sight. A most exquisitely formed silver doe shyly approached Lily as she sat there on the bench. It was the most magnificent image Lily had seen and she knew just what its purpose was, yet she couldn't take her eyes from it. The doe traced a careful path throughout the room in front of Lily faccompanied by several leaps and bounds. All of which brought a smile to her face. As the doe gestured for her to come along, she quickly grabbed her books and was led away, never suspecting to have a follower.


End file.
